Final Fantasy IV enemy abilities
This is a list of all enemy abilities from Final Fantasy IV Enemy Abilities A } |Restores HP equal to 1/3 of current HP. |Black Knight, Satanite, Draculady, ZeromusEG |- !class="FFIVb"|Alert !class="FFIVb" colspan="3"| |Summons a monster into battle. |Security Eye, Searcher |- |} B C } |Summons Bog Toads |Bog Witch |- !class="FFIVb"|Crush !class="FFIVb"|Crash Down !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Death. |Demon Wall, Lunar Titan |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"|Cure3 !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Restores major HP. |Deathmask, Lunar Asura, Asura |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"|Cure4 !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Restores extreme HP. |Asura |- !colspan="4" class="FFIVb"| |Inflicts Curse. |Scarmaglione, Dinozombie, Dark Knight, Satanite, Geryon |- |} D E } |Inflicts Confusion. |Lamia, Lamia Queen, Flan Princess, Lamia Matriarch |- |} F G H I } |Major non-elemental damage to the party. | |} L M N O P Q R } |Destroys all enemies. Response to Lightning elemental attacks. |Dark Grenade |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"|Wall !class="FFIVb" colspan="2"| |Bounces spell off of target back at enemy party. |Asura, Zeromus EG, Sandy, Baigan, Deathmask |- !class="FFIVb"|Regen !class="FFIVb"| !class="FFIVb"| !class="FFIVb"| |Revives 1 fallen enemy. |Amoeba, Cindy |- !class="FFIVb"|Remedy !class="FFIVb"|Heal !class="FFIVb"|Restore !class="FFIVb"| |Restores HP equal to 1/10 of max HP. |Cagnazzo, Lunarsaurus, Dark Bahamut, Defense Node, Brachioraidos, Lunar Dragon, Lunar Asura |- !class="FFIVb" colspan="3"|N/A !class="FFIVb"| |Reverses the effects of healing and damaging items and spells. |Dr. Lugae (DS only) |- |} S T W Z Gallery GBA Version File:FFIV Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath File:FFIV Beam.png|Beam File:FFIV Big Bang.PNG|Big Bang File:FFIV Black Fangs.png|Black Fangs File:FFIV Blaster.png|Blaster File:FFIV Blaze.png|Blaze File:FFIV Blitz.png|Blitz File:FFIV Cold Mist.png|Cold Mist File:FFIV Counter Horn.png|Counter Horn File:FFIV Curse.png|Curse File:CecilVersusDarkside.png|Darkness File:FFIV Dark Breath.png|Dark Breath File:FFIV_EA_Death_GBA.png|Death File:FFIV Digestive Acid.png|Digestive Acid File:FFIV_Drain_EA.png|Drain File:FFIV Earthquake.png|Earthquake File:FFIV Embrace.png|Embrace File:FFIV Entangle.png|Entangle File:FFIV Entice.png|Entice File:FFIV Explode.png|Explode File:FFIV_EA_Fire_GBA.png|Fire File:FFIV_Fira_EA.png|Fira File:FFIV Fission.png|Fission File:FFIV Flame.png|Flame File:FFIV Flame Thrower.png|Flame Thrower File:FFIV Glance.png|Glance File:FFIV Glare.png|Glare File:FFIV Globe 199.png|Globe 199 File:FFIV_Heat_Ray.jpg|Heat Ray File:Ice Bind.png|Ice Bind File:FFIV Ice Storm.png|Ice Storm File:FFIV_EA_Jump_GBA.png|Jump File:FFIV Laser.png|Laser File:FFIV Lightning.png|Lightning File:FFIV Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom File:FFIV Magnetic Radiation.png|Magnetic Radiation File:FFIV Mega Flare.png|Mega Flare File:FFIV Mind Blast.png|Mind Blast File:FFIV Needle.png|Needle File:FFIV Ninth Dimension.png|Ninth Dimension File:FFIV_EA_Osmose_GBA.png|Osmose File:FFIV Panacea.png|Panacea File:FFIV Piercing Laser.png|Piercing Laser File:FFIV Poison Gas.png|Poison Gas File:FFIV Poison Powder.png|Poison Powder File:FFIV Pollen.png|Pollen File:FFIV Ray.png|Ray File:FFIV Restore.png|Restore File:FFIV Search.png|Search File:FFIV Self-Destruct.png|Self-Destruct File:FFIV Sleeping Gas.png|Sleeping Gas File:Song of Curse.png|Song of Curse File:FFIV Heat Ray.png|Thermal Rays File:FFIV_EA_Thunder_GBA.png|Thunder File:FFIV Tidal Wave.png|Tidal Wave File:FFIV Tornado EA.png|Tornado File:FFIV Vampire.png|Vampire File:FFIV Whirl.png|Whirl File:FFIV Whisper.png|Whisper File:FFIV Zantetsuken EA.png|Zantetsuken DS Version File:FFIVDS Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath File:FFIVDS Barrier Shift.png|Barrier Shift File:FFIVDS Beak.png|Beak File:FFIVDS Beam.png|Beam File:FFIVDS Big Bang.png|Big Bang File:FFIVDS Bile.png|Bile File:FFIVDS Binding Cold.png|Binding Cold File:FFIVDS Black Fang.png|Black Fang File:FFIVDS Black Hole.png|Black Hole File:FFIVDS Blaster.png|Blaster File:FFIVDS Blaze.png|Blaze File:FFIVDS Bloodfeast.png|Bloodfeast File:FFIVDS Constrict.png|Constrict File:FFIVDS Crush.png|Crush File:FFIVDS Curse2.png|Curse File:FFIVDS Cursed Elegy.png|Cursed Elegy File:FFIVDS Dark Breath.png|Dark Breath File:FFIVDS Deluge.png|Deluge File:FFIVDS Doom.png|Doom File:FFIVDS Earthquake.png|Earthquake File:FFIVDS Electromagnetic Radiation.png|Electromagnetic Radiation File:FFIVDS Embrace.png|Embrace File:FFIVDS Explode.png|Explode File:FFIVDS Flamethrower.png|Flamethrower File:FFIV_Freezing_Mist_DS.png|Freezing Mist File:FFIVDS Gas.png|Gas File:FFIVDS Gaze.png|Gaze File:FFIVDS Glare.png|Glare File:FFIVDS Heal.png|Heal File:FFIVDS Hex.png|Hex File:FFIVDS Icestorm.png|Icestorm File:FFIVDS Inferno.png|Inferno File:FFIVDS Laser Barrage.png|Laser Barrage File:FFIVDS Lightning.png|Lightning File:FFIVDS Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom File:FFIVDS Megaflare.png|Megaflare File:FFIVDS Mind Blast.png|Mind Blast File:FFIVDS Needles.png|Needles File:FFIVDS Ninth Dimension.png|Ninth Dimension File:FFIVDS Object 199.png|Object 199 File:FFIVDS Pincers.png|Pincers File:FFIVDS Pollen.png|Pollen File:FFIVDS Reraise.png|Reraise File:FFIVDS Restore.png|Restore File:FFIVDS Reversal Gas.png|Reversal Gas File:FFIVDS Samba de Flan.png|Samba de Flan File:FFIVDS Scorch.png|Scorch File:FFIVDS Self-Destruct.png|Self-Destruct File:FFIVDS Slap.png|Slap File:FFIVDS Sleeping Gas.png|Sleeping Gas File:FFIVDS Stone Gaze.png|Stone Gaze File:FFIVDS Stone Touch.png|Stone Touch File:FFIVDS Target.png|Target File:FFIVDS Thermal Rays.png|Thermal Rays File:FFIVDS Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt File:FFIVDS Tsunami.png|Tsunami File:FFIVDS Whirl.png|Whirl File:FFIVDS Wing Scales.png|Wing Scales File:FFIVDS Zantetsuken.png|Zantetsuken Category:Final Fantasy IV